


Spin the Bottle

by blessedthrice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, eruri - Freeform, teenwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedthrice/pseuds/blessedthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets caught up playing a harmless party game, and realizes something about himself he isn't sure he's ready to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).



> hey! this is re: a prompt i got sent on tumblr.  
> written for captainkaltar! 
> 
> written to lazyeye by silversun pickups  
> teen angst trash dead ahead

The room was full of laughter. Or at least, Erwin thought it was laughter, or maybe it was screaming, or maybe it was both laughter and screaming at the same time. All the sound felt sucked from the room, as if someone had put a vacuum to the place, sucking out the hot air and the smell of liquor and the taste of pizza and the droplets of sweat from their lean teenaged bodies, and the cigarette smoke, and the smoke from other things that weren’t cigarettes and felt better than cigarettes, too. All that was left was the slow revolving beer bottle in the center of the floor, and a massive hand which clapped against his shoulder with the force of a wrecking ball. It was Mike’s hand, probably, but he couldn’t move his eyes off the bottle long enough to be sure. The neck of it moved like a snake in the grass, swooping past everyone in their circle so achingly slow that it seemed dubious whether the thing would ever stop at all.

He peeked at each face as the bottle rolled past, noting in particular the way that Hange’s maniacal grin narrowed their brown eyes almost to slits, Nile’s unenthusiastic scowl, and the wide, hazel eyes which belonged to Marie, who was his girlfriend, and liked kissing him more than he thought was normal or healthy for someone their age--or anyone, ever, living or dead, if he was being honest with himself. He settled on her, finally, taking in the rivers of tulle that poofed around her small body and his baseball cap, which she’d jammed on her head and wore backwards in a way that he thought he should probably find cute but which only succeeded in making him extremely nervous.

The bottle ground to a halt. Erwin let loose the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, combing a hand through the thick waves of blonde hair on top of his head. He met gray eyes with his blue ones. They looked at eachother thoughtfully, examining one another as if they’d only just met. Levi was wearing one of those tank tops, the kind with the sides cut low so that Erwin could see his taut, golden chest beneath. He was lying leisurely on his side, nursing a bottle of Magic Hat in one hand, with the other jammed under his chin to prop him up. Erwin noticed, not for the first time, how nice Levi’s lips were. His mouth was full and pink, lips always slightly wet, and slightly parted. Waiting.

Hange’s crooning shattered the moment, drawing Erwin’s attention back to the circle, to the room, to the bottle.

“Oooo. Errrr-vinnnnnn.”

He swallowed, managing a boyish smile as his eyes swept their circle again. Mike’s hand had dropped from his shoulder, replaced by encouraging nudges in the direction of the bottle’s neck. Marie looked slightly crestfallen, but was playing the good sport. Nile seemed even less interested than before, leaning back on his palms to watch the whole scene with an irked expression on his face. Hange was rocking on their knees, pointing rudely in the direction the bottle had landed, egging him on.

He shrugged a shoulder, playing it cool as he rolled forward onto his knees and stretched, the movement lifting the hem of his white tee-shirt to reveal several inches of his flat, pale stomach. He beckoned with a long finger, trying not to seem too phased by any of it. The last thing he needed was for a bunch of rumors to go flying around school. For anyone to say that Erwin Smith was too chicken shit to give someone a meaningless little kiss.

Their lips touched in a quick peck, and he found himself agreeing with Mike, that Nanaba was extremely fruity. Her lips tasted like pomegranate chapstick, and she smelled like apples. She deepened their kiss before he could pull away, earning several whoops and hollers from their voyeurs. It was over as fast as it began, with Nanaba settling back against Mike’s knee with a smirk on her face, and Erwin dropping back onto his ass, face flushed and eyes searching desperately again for those gray ones he’d locked on before. Levi wasn’t looking at him, though. Levi had peeled himself off the floor, and was heading up the basement stairs. Erwin’s felt his heart sink with disappointment, although he wasn’t exactly sure why.

Later, on the Zacharias’s old plaid sofa, Erwin lay awake, Marie’s small body tucked under his arm. He could smell her shampoo, and the soured sweetness of alcohol on her breath. She fit perfectly against his side, but when he tried to imagine them lying there from an outsider’s perspective, he drew a blank. He shifted, mind still flickering back to gray eyes. A bottle of Magic Hat.

Carefully, he peeled himself away from Marie, heart warmed by the sleepy sound of disagreement she made. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, he told himself. No, it wasn’t that at all. Marie was funny, and smart, and weird, and cool. But he couldn’t picture them together, not for a second. He wasn’t even sure they’d ever had a picture taken. Or maybe he’d just avoided looking at them.

The Zacharias’s front door creaked as he pulled it open, the warm August air hitting him like an embrace. He wandered out onto their wrap-around porch, plopping onto the steps and looking out at the empty street of the cul-de-sac. The street lights looked like jewels, glittering against the inky blackness of the night sky. He sighed, leaning his chin on his knees. He tried to remember the last time he’d felt normal, or comfortable, or completely at ease. Maybe it had been before Christmas, before Levi had come over to his house one night, drunk as sin, and begged to sleep in his bed. Maybe it had been in September, before their home room teacher had paired him and Levi together on a year-long assignment that meant they spent at least one afternoon a week in each other’s company, unadulterated. If Erwin thought hard enough, though, he’d guess it was sometime last year, before the Ackerman’s had arrived in their small, uneventful neighborhood with their moving truck full of things and their son, whose gray eyes had taken up prime real estate in Erwin’s head.

He heard the screen door slam shut behind him, and bristled. He didn’t much feel like talking to anyone, especially not Marie, and he almost told her so, except that he was interrupted by a different voice, not at all unfamiliar or unwelcome.

“Can’t sleep?”

Erwin could feel weight shifting on the porch, looking up only when Levi had slid down into a sitting position beside him on the step. He was golden and sheathed in a layer of sweat, his tank top billowing open in the light breeze. Erwin thought he might pass out.

“I--not really.”

“Too much kissing, probably.”

The space between them might as well have been galaxies, for all the difference an inch made. Erwin rocked, racking at his brain for something intelligent or interesting to say, and finding nothing. He never knew what to say when it came to Levi. He was always so off-balance, off-kilter, off the charts. He shrugged instead, twisting his hands in front of his legs and drawing them closer to his chest.

“You’re used to kissing though, I bet. You and Marie,” Levi tried again, his voice tinged with something frustratingly like amusement. Erwin slunk down where he sat, his cheeks coloring bright red, although he was sure Levi couldn’t see it on him.

“It’s not me, it’s her,” he found himself saying, confoundingly defensive. Levi’s full lips split into a grin, and Erwin wanted to disappear. To become something else, some sort of anti-matter, and drift off into open space.

“You can relax. It’s just me, you know. I don’t really care if you like kissing girls--I mean, your girlfriend, or not.”

Erwin blinked, dumbfounded. He thought he must have looked as shocked as he felt, because that lazy grin was back, and Levi was sitting closer than before, gray eyes glinting like a cat that got the mouse. He could smell beer and cigarettes on his breath, and wondered if he smelled the same. Worse, probably. He’d finished half the handle by himself before everyone had knocked out. Maybe that was why he couldn’t take his eyes off Levi or his mouth. Those parted lips. Waiting.

“Can I kiss you?”

The words came out in a rush, as if someone else had said them, recorded them, and then played them back through his mouth at an earsplitting speed. They smooshed together lazily, sloppily. That’s how Levi made him feel. Lazy, and sloppy. Awkward. But now he’d said it, and when Levi made sense of it, he’d have to apologize, to think of something to explain himself. Maybe it wasn’t too late to convince his parents to homeschool him, or move him to a different town, or maybe post-partum abort him--

A soft pressure on his lips yanked him out of his spiral. Levi had leaned forward, placed small, tactile hands on his shoulders. Those full, parted lips had parted again, this time against his own. The taste was musky, boyish, woody. Like tea leaves.

Levi pulled away before Erwin could deepen it. They sat in silence, neither of them looking at one another. He could feel every inch of space between them, buzzing and ringing and tingling like a shock to the heart. Erwin swallowed the knot in his throat as Levi’s hand pressed gently over his, scooping up his long, bony fingers like marbles. Together, they looked out at the streetlights, lips parted. Waiting. 

For the moment, it was enough.

-


End file.
